geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Chaos
Cyber Chaos is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon created by Hinds. It is known for very 'difficult timings, '''very '''tight spaces, a memorization part, and requiring tons of skill to beat. The level was made in 1.9, with some 2.0 decorations. It is generally considered to be well decorated for a 1.9 level, and mainly follows a green, cyber theme. It is generally considered a Very Hard or Insane Demon, currently sitting in the legacy list on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List.]] Gameplay The level starts with a cube section with a few timed jumps. Then, there is a short triple speed mini wave segment. Next, there is a cube section with more timings. Then there is a '''very '''tight wave segment that goes through a few speed portals and one mini size portal. Afterwards, there is a short cube part followed by a ball part with '''very '''difficult timings. Then, there is a very tight mini ship with many blocks, followed by a short difficult triple speed mini wave. Next, there is a timing-based double speed cube and a tight wave. Afterward, there is a difficult ball part with many timings. After, there is a demon-shaped block design with a short, one space flying, followed by an easier UFO part and a double speed cube with a four spike jump. Then there is a rather tight mini ship, leading into the drop. The drop starts with an arguably difficult dual ball with timings comparable to Sonic Wave's dual ball segment. Then, there is a timing-based dual UFO segment and one space, fast dual mini ship. Subsequently, the player transitions into an easy mini dual cube part, followed by a very tight, short, timing-based UFO and a mashing based dual wave. Next, there is a difficult timing-based ball part followed by a triple-speed five spike cube jump. Afterward, there is a tight mini ship followed by a difficult mashing based wave part. Then, there is a ship part with one space flying, followed by a cube part that starts with a triple-speed 5 spike jump and later has a difficult, mini form memory part. Then there is a difficult ship, followed by a UFO part, both of which contain many sawblades to avoid. Afterward, the player transitions into a short cube section, succeeded by a tight mini ship that later becomes dual. Then, there is a very tight mini wave segment with tricky timings such as gravity portals placed in a way to require the player to stop holding midway. A short, timing-based gravity ship with a few tight spaces and orbs follow, which is then followed by a tricky wave part. Then, there is a difficult timing-based ball segment, followed by a mostly one space mini ship sequence with speed portals. After, there is a very '''difficult UFO segment, followed by a tricky mini ball segment. Then there is a slightly relatively easier wave segment, followed by a double-speed cube part with two four spike jumps and other easier timings. Lastly, there is a quite difficult mini ship sequence, followed by an equally tight half-speed wave segment with the text "Cyber Chaos" at the end. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 18,892 objects. * The level was made in late 1.9 but verified in 2.0. * It is considered to be Hinds's hardest level. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels